The Darkest Knight and the Greatest Vampire
by Annie Faith and Taylor
Summary: What happens when Abe catches Henry feeding one night? The scene in the movie gave me the idea, but my story is different. Henry/Abe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Henry: Annie owns no part of Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter, though she does own her own character Annie, which is a representation of herself (no matter how much she denies this).

Pairing: Henry/Abraham

Warning: Possibly some blood, I don't know yet if I want to add any. Death, violence, sexual abuse (almost).

Word Count: 447

Feel free to tell me of any changes that should be made to improve this story. Also if you have any ideas for future chapters, tell those to me also.

Annie POV

I was walking home from the library. The sun was starting to set earlier and earlier lately so by the time the library closed, it was already completely dark outside.

As I left the library, Mr. Stevenson – the librarian – turned to me and asked, "Annie, do you want me to walk you home? You don't know who is out there on the streets."

I shook my head and said, "no thank you Mr. Stevenson. Attacks on women has been going down recently, and I know the way well enough. I don't think I will have any problems getting home."

Mr. Stevenson smiled, nodded and turned to walk in the opposite direction. I then turned in the direction of my house and started walking.

Not a minute had passed before some man came out of an ally, and roughly pulled me in with him. He pulled me deeper, and as he did so, my fear level went higher, until I just froze.

The man didn't say anything, but as he pushed me against a wall, he grunted in a most inappropriate way. Then he came so close that I was trapped between him and the wall, and he started forcing my lips to his. I was still frozen in fear, and my lack of response seemed to make this man become more forceful.

It was then that two things happened, one: I realized this man wanted to rape me, and two: another man came out of the shadow on the opposite side of the alley.

The arrival of the second man scared me even more, and I was even more paralyzed. Was this second man a friend of the first, did he want me for himself, did he have other plans for me. I thought that I should scream for help, but my mouth wouldn't work.

But the second man's attention wasn't on me; it was on the man attacking me. More specifically, it was on the neck of the man attacking me. Before I could see anything else, the second man bit into my attacker, and my attacker let me go while yelling in pain. The second man then covered my attacker's mouth.

Then I looked into the eyes of the man who saved me, and saw nothing but blackness. Then I ran, I ran from the man who tried to rape me, and I ran from my savior. I didn't stop running until I reached my house, and I locked every door and window I had. Not once did I think to look at the man on the edge of the alley, looking in on what was happening, and not making a move to stop anything.


	2. Henry and Abe talk

Disclaimer:

Henry: Annie owns no part of Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter.

Pairing: Henry/Abraham

Warning: Possibly some blood, I don't know yet if I want to add any. Death, violence, sexual abuse (almost).

By the way, I don't have an official age for Abraham at this point, but he is still young, and by young I mean he hasn't run for any political offices yet.

Word Count: 1,151

Feel free to tell me of any changes that should be made to improve this story. Also if you have any ideas for future chapters, tell those to me also.

Abe POV

I didn't bother to acknowledge the girl as she ran past me, fearing for her life, I just kept staring at Henry. Yes, I knew what he was a vampire, and yes I knew that vampires needed blood to survive. Yet in my mind, these two things were completely separate, never once did I think of Henry hunting. That is why the sight of Henry drinking blood from someone surprised me so much.

What I saw Henry doing also didn't bring hatred to me. Henry saved a woman from being raped; he was helping to get rid of a dangerous criminal who has probably hurt so many women before tonight. This man would have been sentenced to death had the police found him anyway. What I did feel was curiosity. How did blood taste to a vampire? What did it feel like to be bitten? How would it feel to a vampire if he went to long without blood? Why did Henry choose this criminal as his meal?

Henry didn't notice me until he was finished with his "meal," and I didn't move the entire time. But when Henry finally did notice me, he looked afraid for a moment. Did he fear that I would hate him now?

"Abe…" Henry said, unable to finish his sentence.

I shook my head, "I am not going to try anything Henry, I am just surprised. I know you are a vampire, I just never imagined you feeding." Henry looked relieved when I said that. He did fear my reaction.

"I expect you have questions," Henry stated. I simply nodded in return.

After that, Henry put the body of the now dead criminal in a place where he would be found and taken care of, he also disguised the bite mark to make it look like the criminal slit his own throat. Once that was finished, we went to where Henry was currently staying.

Henry's place was different from the underground house he lived in before. Now he lived in an actual house with a lot of curtains to keep the light level low. It had two floors, and was just as handsomely furnished as the underground house.

We went to the dining room, and each sat down. The table was rectangular with two seats on each side. I took one seat, and Henry pulled out the seat directly opposite of me.

Neither of us wanted to be the first to speak, and so for a few minutes we sat in uncomfortable silence. Finally I couldn't hold my questions in any longer.

"Why did you hunt that criminal? Why not anyone else?" I asked.

"Do you remember what I told you about why I was turned? It wasn't my choice, I didn't want to live like this. But as long as I have to, I decided that I would at least try to do some good, something that would help keep my conscience clear. Hunting criminals lets me do that. I get the blood I need, and society has one less person doing harm," Henry answered.

That made sense. I thought about it for a second and decided that if I were in Henry's place, that I would try to do the same thing. This line of thinking brought on my second question.

"What does it taste like? And what does it feel like to go too long without blood?" I asked. Henry smiled slightly at this.

"Taste is difficult to describe. I still remember what food tasted like from when I was still human, but nothing can compare. It tastes sweeter than chocolate, and feels heartier than meat and potatoes. But it goes beyond taste. Blood feels pleasing. It feels like you have been running and holding your breath, and then stood still and took in a lungful of air.

"Going to long without blood is the complete opposite. At first you start feeling tired, when I feel this I go hunting, but if you wait longer it starts to become painful. Your body is trying to find something to keep you alive but there is nothing there. Then your body stats destroying itself to use what it takes in place of blood, and of course this makes you feel worse. At this point any vampire would immediately attack the nearest person, not knowing what they were doing. And if a vampire is injured enough, the thirst comes on very suddenly and is difficult to control," Henry answered. This terrified me, to think that going without blood could do so much harm, could cause so much pain. But it definitely did not give vampires the right to just attack whomever they wished to avoid that pain. Suddenly I respected Henry more, knowing that he probably went through this since he know what happens so well, and how he takes what he needs to avoid this from criminals to help society.

"What does it feel like to be bitten?" This question was eating at me. I knew that one didn't need to be bitten to be turned, but what would it feel like? Would it hurt, or would it feel good? Would the experience change depending on the circumstances?

"I am not sure," Henry admitted, "I can only tell you that when I feed, the criminals that I feed from are in pain. Although I do not know if it is because I intend to kill them, or because of their fear, or if it just hurts. And that is something that I hope you don't find out about first hand."

When I didn't respond with another question for a few minutes, Henry asked if I was finished.

"For now yes," I replied. I didn't know if there would be another question on my mind in the future, and I wanted to reserve the right to ask it when the time came.

Henry simply nodded and got up, while I continued to sit and think. I knew I didn't have to worry about Henry reading my thoughts, he avoided them normally out of courtesy, so I let my mind wander. Henry had said that he didn't want me to find out what it feels like to be bitten by actually being bitten, yet this question, and Henry's answer would not leave my mind. It was the only question that Henry could not really answer, and I was still curious. Of course I wouldn't just go out and get myself bitten, but I decided that if Henry ever needed blood, and couldn't go out and hunt, or was injured and needed blood, that I would offer mine on the condition that Henry would not take too much.

After that conversation, I watched Henry as much as I could. I wanted to learn what Henry's feeding schedule was, how the thirst directly affected him, and more importantly, I wanted to be there when the moment arose.


	3. Henry's chance, or Abe's chance?

Disclaimer:

Henry: Annie owns no part of Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter.

Pairing: Henry/Abraham

Warning: Possibly some blood. Death, violence, sexual abuse (almost).

By the way, I don't have an official age for Abraham at this point, but he is still young, and by young I mean he hasn't run for any political offices yet, and might just have started working at the shop.

Word Count: 660

Feel free to tell me of any changes that should be made to improve this story. Also if you have any ideas for future chapters, tell those to me also. Thanks!

Henry POV

I had just gotten finished answering Abe's questions. They seemed reasonable enough for any boy of his age to ask, he should be curious after all. Yet for some reason, the look of being deep in thought that was currently on Abe's face had me worried. He wouldn't do anything reckless, especially after I warned him not to, but I still had this feeling that something bad – or at least unfavorable – would happen.

This made me want to pear into Abe's thoughts, but I decided not to. If Abe didn't feel comfortable thinking around me because he thought that I would look into his thoughts all of the time, then he might just start avoiding me when he can. The thought of losing such a good friend was strong enough to help me avoid making it a reality. Still I wondered though, what was Abe thinking?

Over the next few weeks, Abe started watching me all of the time. This was obviously because of our conversation, but why did he watch me? Did I make him weary of my motives? Did he think that I would attack someone? I decided to find out.

"Abe?" I asked one day while we were both sitting in the living room reading.

"Mmhmm," Abe replied, not looking up from his book.

"I have noticed that you have been watching me very often recently and I was wondering why," now at least I would find out.

Abe thought a bit, then said, "Well you described what it felt like to be thirsty, and I never really paid attention to it, but I wanted to know if there was some change that I could be able to see."

At least his answer made sense, and it wasn't anything that would endanger him. Abe was just curious as to what the physical signs of thirst were.

Later that same evening, I got a message from this friendly group of vampires that I know. Abe didn't know about them yet, but they were the ones that helped me find vampires who were killing just for the pleasure, and not just when they needed to. I was sure though that one day I would introduce Abe to them, I just hoped he wouldn't act rashly.

The message said that there was a vampire by the name of Johnson O'Reilly in the neighboring town working as a shoe maker. I relayed the information to Abe.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked Abe. It was only supposed to be one vampire, but you never know if they are prepared, or if you attack when they have 'guests.'

He shrugged and said, "If you want to." I decided to go along and readied myself.

As it turns out, should have been only one vampire turned into 'there was the vampire we were originally after, and 6 more.' Abe and I could have won this, we were winning this, but at one point I was looking to Abe to make sure he was all right, and was struck by another vampire.

The wound he created with his claws would heal in time, but it had been a few weeks since I last fed, and this was bringing my thirst out. I channeled that energy into my next attack, killing my opponent, just as Abe killed the last of his opponents also.

As soon as Abe saw me, he rushed over, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright Henry?" he asked. I nodded. I wasn't really fine, and Abe's closeness was making it more difficult, but I just needed to go out to hunt.

Just then though, I looked at Abe, and mistakenly looked at his neck first. No, I shouldn't…I should wait until I can find a criminal somewhere…but he was so close, and smelled so good…

Before I knew it, my eyes were black, my fangs out, and I had bitten Abe.


	4. Abe's Experience

Disclaimer:

Henry: Annie owns no part of Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter.

Pairing: Henry/Abraham

Warning: Possibly some blood. Death, violence, sexual abuse (almost).

By the way, I don't have an official age for Abraham at this point, but he is still young, and by young I mean he hasn't run for any political offices yet, and might just have started working at the shop.

Word Count: 571

Feel free to tell me of any changes that should be made to improve this story. Also if you have any ideas for future chapters, tell those to me also. Thanks!

Abe POV

Henry was helping me on this 'mission,' and I was grateful for this. There was only supposed to be one vampire, but it turned out that there were 7 total. We still could have easily won, but as Henry and I were taking down the last two, I noticed Henry was injured. Seriously injured. As soon as I killed my last opponent, and Henry did the same, I rushed over to Henry.

"Are you alright Henry?" I asked. Henry nodded, but he didn't look fine. He looked like he was losing an internal battle. Then when Henry tried to look up at me, his gaze stayed on my neck. I knew this was the opportunity that I was waiting for, but now with it right in front of me, I felt nervous.

The next think I knew, Henry had knocked me on my back, he was on top of me, and his fangs were in my neck. But I didn't expect what I felt.

When Henry was answering my questions a few weeks earlier, he said that all of his victims felt pain when bitten, all I felt was pleasure, and an overwhelming sense that it was the right thing. It excited parts of me that it shouldn't, and I had to resist the urge to let out a moan.

Obviously it was affecting Henry the same way because his hips pressed into mine, and I didn't want to stop him. It just felt so good, the way his body was against mine, and his mouth on my neck.

What felt the best though was definitely Henry's mouth. He was forceful, yet soft with his lips, his tongue messaged where he bit, and his teeth – since they were no longer needed – were playfully needing the area around the bite.

Then I started getting dizzy though, and I knew that I had to get Henry to stop, no matter how much I didn't want him to. I started by trying to push Henry off of me, but his strength severely outmatched mine, and that attempt was useless.

Next I punched Henry, right in the side. This made him stop, but he didn't get off. Henry's mouth now hovered inches above my neck, and somehow I knew that he wouldn't try to drink anymore from me.

As soon as Henry realized what he was doing – or better said, what he did – he sprang right off of me, and stood a few feet to the side.

"I am so sorry Abe! I didn't mean to do that, it won't ever happen again," Henry said, a look of genuine concern on his face.

I shook my head and said, "don't be. I don't really know what those criminals you hunt complain about, that felt…" I couldn't finish, words did not do the experience justice. It felt so much better than anyone could ever describe.

Henry seemed confused, but then his face showed recognition, he probably read my thoughts to see how I perceived the experience.

After helping me up, Henry helped me get my ax, and we walked back to Henry's house. Once there, he put a bandage on my neck to help the wound heal.

Once all of that was finished I said, "at least now you know a better answer to that question. Being bitten might be painful to the people you hunt, but it doesn't have to be." Henry smiled at this.


End file.
